1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to smart home technology, and particularly to a smart switch and a smart remote control system employing the smart switch.
2. Description of Related Art
A manual switch may be arranged on a wall or floor of the house for turning on/off the power of electronic devices. Some switches also include sockets and indicator lights configured to indicate power states. However, these functions of the manual switch are the only functions.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.